To Slay or not To Slay
by CourtneyDanielle
Summary: Avery is a Slayer-a girl born to destroy the magical evils of the world-Lucky for her that only magic around her are her best friends,The Sons one of which she has feelings for. When a new enemy shows up will those feelings have to wait for sacred duty.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys so this story is kind of a twist of the "Slayer" legends from like Buffy with the Covenant. Nothing from Buffy is in here but just the legends. Anyway I WILL NOT be updating any of my storied until I get two reviews or subscribers to my two new storied, this one and my TylerxOC Fic. So better get to it or NONE of the stories will be updated. Also I'm trying to figure out how to get the links to where they are named like "Kate" instead of the super long link, could someone helped me out please? Also I do not own any of the Covenant characters or plot just the characters I made up!

Prologue

I bounced down between Kate and Sarah on the couch, "Hey watch it, you're going to spill the popcorn!" Kate giggled.

"Sorry…" I stuck out my bottom lip pretending to pout.

We settled back into watching 'The Notebook' when an annoying fly started buzzing around the TV.

"God that thing is so annoying!" Kate screeched.

I started fumbling with my heeled boot, where my hidden knife always was. "Her I'll take of it…" I pulled my favorite knife out and flung it at the flying, nailing it right to the wall next to the TV.

"Nice…" Sarah responded.

"Thanks, putting my slayer skills to good use." I went over and took the knife out and hid it back in my boot.

"I still can't believe you are some sort of super natural thing like the guys." Kate shook her head as I sat back down on the couch.

"Kate you know I'm completely different then the guys, I'm just like you guys but you know with a little extra."

"Yeah extra strength, speed, fighting abilities like a ninja and amazing senses…completely normal." She laughed.

"Exactly…" I giggled.

We all stopped laughing and got lost in the movie. I couldn't help but to think to myself how much my life had changed in the last year. At sixteen I was granted with the "Slayer Powers" these powers ran in the blood of the women in my family as did dying young. My mom died when I was seven fighting off a demon who was trying to turn our entire town into his own demon army. It seemed like every woman in my family that had the power met an untimely death.

After my mom's death dad moved me here to Ipswich where I met my best friends, Caleb, Tyler Pogue and Tyler. We had all grown up together and yes at thirteen when they got their first taste of power they told me about "The Covenant" and their abilities. I knew of the legend of my family and our slayer duties so I told them. After that we were pretty much inseparable, and a year ago when I received my powers they were there to help me get use to it all. Then there was the whole Chase incident that year as well. Which is how I got really close to Kate and Sarah, and our friendship grew as they learned the guys' secret as well as mine.

"So where are the guys anyway Avery?" Sarah asked taking me out of my thoughts.

"Most likely their at Nicky's, hold on I'll text Reid…" I pulled out my phone and began to text Reid.

Sarah giggled, "OF COURSE you would text Reid first…"

I finished the text and hit send, "What is that suppose to mean…"

"Oh come on Avery we know you like Reid, the guys may be oblivious but we aren't." Kate explained.

"No I don't, Reid and I are just friends…that's it." The truth was that I wanted to be more then friends with Reid. Who wouldn't he's absolutely gorgeous, with his blonde locks that occasionally hung in his light blue eyes. Sometimes he even let me play with his hair, it felt like silk. He has an amazing body too, a lean, muscular swimmers' body. He was known as the "badass of Spencer" and the few tattoos he had just help build that rep.

"Ok, ok you keep telling yourself that." Sarah winked at me.

I grabbed a handful of popcorn and tossed it my mouth as my phone went off.

Be there in 10, playing pool Nikys…ttyl sexy

-Garwin-

About ten minutes later we heard a knock at the door, "They're here…" Kate said as we walked towards the door to my house.

"Don't say it Kate that saying annoys me…" Sarah rolled her eyes.

I played along as I touched the doorknob, "Who's here Kate…?"

I swung open the door to see four handsome guys on my doorstep, "the 'Sons of Ipswich'…" Kate smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

_CHAPTER 2_

_About ten minutes later we heard a knock at the door, "They're here…" Kate said as we walked towards the door to my house._

"_Don't say it Kate that saying annoys me…" Sarah rolled her eyes._

_I played along as I touched the doorknob, "Who's here Kate…?"_

_I swung open the door to see four handsome guys on my doorstep, "the 'Sons of Ipswich'…" Kate smirked._

"Thanks for the introduction Kate," Pogue stepped in and kissed Kate on the cheek. Pogue had light brown shoulder length hair, with deep brown eyes. He like the others was extremely handsome, but he was all Kate's' not that I saw him as more than a best friend.

"I told them not to say it…" Sarah shook her head and explained as Caleb stepped in and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"It's all good babe, you know Reid loves it…" Caleb kissed Sarah on the cheek, Caleb was tall, dark and handsome, and he made any girl buckle at the knees. He had puppy dog brown eyes, and dimples which just added to the buckling. He and Sarah had been inseparable since the Chase thing; they truly were the perfect pretty couple.

Tyler stepped in next; he didn't say anything just smiled politely. Tyler was the 'baby boy' of the group, and he was cute. He spiked his thick brown hair which gave him a few more centimeters in height. His deep blue eyes always shined when he was having fun. Sometime I felt bad for him, he never seemed to have a girlfriend but he was so sweet I think being so shy was his downfall.

"Because I was born to be badass rock star! " Reid came in and brushed past me, he smelt like his usual cologne. His light blonde locks hanging in his light blue eyes and poking out of this dark beanie, he had on his usual fingerless gloves, I always wondered whether they actually kept his hands warm or if they just added to his "rep". I shut the door, locked it and followed everyone back into my living room.

Reid flopped down on the biggest couch and put his feet up on the coffee table. "So what are you ladies watching…oh my God the Notebook seriously Noah was such a pussy…you don't wait for the girl, if you want you take her…please tell me we aren't watching this shit!"

I walked over to him, "Garwin some people find the fact that he waited years for her romantic…second get your feet off my table."

He smirked, "and if I don't…?"

"I'll go slayer on your ass again…remember what happened last time, I believe you ended up with a black eye. You face is so pretty I wouldn't want to mess it up…"

He rolled his eyes and put his feet down, as I sat down next to him. He folded his arms and tried to act angry with me. I scooted closer and jutted out my bottom lip, "Don't be mad Reidy…I'll let you pick the movie." I traced little circles on his knee.

He looked at me out the side of his eye, and smiled. He wrapped his arm around me, "you're lucky you are cute!"

"I know…" Everyone laughed and took their usual move night spots, Tyler on the other side of me, Pogue and Kate cuddled on the loveseat, and Sarah laid her head in Caleb's lap on the floor. Reid got up and chose "Saw 2".

"You would Reid…" Kate huffed, she hated gory movies.

"Hey Avery said my pick so I did…" He settled back into the couch and put his arm around my shoulders again. I had seen the movie a million times but the needle in a haystack trap still made me cringe. It was the only thing I had ever really been afraid of. I know the slayer of all people, suppose to be fearless and I can't stand needles. I had only told Reid about my little fear, so he wasn't surprised when I hid my face in his chest. He whispered in my ear, "Sorry I forgot that was in here…" He ran his fingers through my hair to help calm me down. I had kind of hoped that the scene wouldn't end I was enjoying being that close to Reid without having the others make comments. I lifted my head up though worried that it would become awkward eventually. He did keep his arm around me though which made me happy. After the movie, Pogue suggested a game of truth or dare. Of course there was a ton of dares mostly the guys daring each other to do stupid stuff like drink toilet water or lick the inside of the freezer, a few truths were mixed in but it wasn't anything major.

Then Kate did the unthinkable, "Reid I dare to you to kiss Avery…like you mean it!"

I was horrified that she would do that to me, "Kate remember the rules no sexual stuff…"

"Avery it's not sexual it's just a kiss between friends…you are just friends." She winked at me, I wanted to leap over and strangle her.

I looked back at Reid who was just smirking at me, "fine…" I huffed. Reid leaned in closer to me cupping my face with his hands. I could just barely feel his lips on mine, they were warm and inviting, when I heard the front door pop open. We both jumped up and apart, I could feel my cheeks get warm. I felt like a little kid who had never been kissed before which was totally untrue but I didn't enjoy being forced to kiss in front of my friends.

My dad walked around the corner, "Hey guys…" My dad wasn't a very tall man about 5'7'' he was skinny but muscular from training me for years. Usually it's the mother who trains her slayer daughter but dad had to step up in moms place. Everyone responded with 'hey' or 'Hi Mr. Watkins!' "…Avery don't forget your on patrol tonight, are you taking anyone?"

I looked around to see if anyone volunteered to go with me, I assumed no one would patrolling was boring I had only run into like one vampire since I got my powers. He came all the way from New York to get staked by me, poor guy. I had always hoped Reid would go with me, but I was too afraid to ask.

"I'll go with her…" I turned around to see who had volunteered, hoping desperately it was Reid. Tyler stood up and walked next me.

I smiled at him, "Thanks Ty…" All though I was hoping Reid would come Tyler saved me from having to patrol on my own. I would have to thank him somehow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Reid's POV

"_I'll go with her…" I turned around to see who had volunteered, hoping desperately it was Reid. Tyler stood up and walked next me. _

_I smiled at him, "Thanks Ty…" All though I was hoping Reid would come Tyler saved me from having to patrol on my own. I would have to thank him somehow._

Damn Tyler, he volunteered to go with Avery before I could even open my mouth. I had wanted to go patrolling with her to see if maybe she had a crush on me or something. I really wasn't sure how exactly I felt about her, I knew there was a spark between us but I wanted to explore it. But of course baby boy had to jump in. He better not be trying to steal her or some shit. I watched her run upstairs to get ready. Her body is amazing, tight and muscular in all the right places. He long brown hair swaying against her back, I longed to be able to touch that skin. Crap what am I doing! I stopped watching her and sunk back into the couch.

"Geez Reid don't pout, I am sure you can go next time." Kate teased.

"Whatever I don't care…" I lied.

Sarah came over and sat next to me, "Reid if you like her you need to do something about it, say something, and make a move."

I nodded and she smiled. I knew I had to do something soon; we were all attending Harvard in a couple of weeks. Surprisingly I got in and Avery's dad was letting her go. I swear her dad never gave her a break, she hasn't even seen a vampire for two years since she got her powers at sixteen. And yet he still made her go out every night, it's ridiculous. But I know if I don't make my move soon she's going to meet some smart guy while at school and she's hott so all the guys are going to be trying to be getting with her. But how awkward would that be with the three of us going, maybe I'll talk to her after she gets back. Wait better idea I'll get baby boy to talk to her for me! That's it if he can find out for me, that way if she doesn't feel the same way then I won't have to make a move and get shut down!

I stood up and walked over to baby boy who was waiting for Avery to come down. "Hey baby boy we need to talk…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's taken so long to update guys my Fiancé is in town so I've been distracted.**

Chapter 4

Normal POV

I ran upstairs to get into my usual slaying outfit, black skinny jeans a back tank top and my favorite black motorcycle jacket. I kept my usual ankle boots on where I always hide my favorite knife. It was my moms, the one thing of hers I got to keep all to myself. I looked in the mirror as I pulled my long hair back into a pony tail. I had never been a super girly girl; it's kind of tough to be when you're raised by a dude. I fixed my eyeliner noticing it had smudged a little, probably when I leaned into Reid. Reid…I still don't understand why he didn't volunteer to come with me. Maybe he didn't really like me; I mean I'm not sure if I even like him like that. I always felt more connected to him out of all the guys. Maybe it was just me though. I grabbed some stake and put them in my leg holsters and headed back downstairs. Tyler and Reid were standing next to each other at the bottom of the stairs. "Hey everything alright…?"

"Yep ready to go?" Ty asked and Reid smiled and walked back into the living room with the others.

"Umm yeah…" I walked into the living room. "We should be back in about an hour you guys are welcome to stay and watch more movies or whatever."

"OK you guys be careful…" Sarah smiled.

"Right…" I stole one more look at Reid who was staring at the floor…weird. "Ok Ty lets go!" We walked out of the house and down the path to get to the woods. There was a full moon out which was lighting our path. I stuck to the usual path that took us in a circle on the edge of the woods to cover the most territory. It was quiet for a while so I decided to break the silence. "So Ty not to be rude but why did you come with me?"

"Well I actually wanted your help with something…"

"Really what? It can't be homework because collage hasn't even started yet."

He laughed. "No I was actually wondering if you could teach me how to talk to girls. Back at Spencer I never had a girlfriend, I didn't even know how to talk to one let alone ask her out. I want Harvard to be different…" He seemed to blush a little bit.

"OH Ty of course I'll help you…I doubt you need that much help, I mean you're cute what girl wouldn't want you."

He kicked a rock in front of him. "I just don't understand what girls want…"

"Well I'm just going off what I know, every girl is different; the perfect guy is mysterious but outgoing, confident but not cocky. Like you have to be mysterious enough to not give too much away leave the girl wanting to know more about you. But too mysterious and you come off creepy. And the whole confidence thing, you have to know that your something but you don't want be cocky like the Aaron Abbott douche."

"Ok I've got that but what about like conversation what do girls like to talk about…besides clothes and stuff."

"Well the first week at school should be easy because everyone is new, so talk about classes, professors and stuff. But once you get to know a girl you can usually get a feeling for what they like. Like me for instance I'm a TOTAL movie buff so I like to know what guys think about my favorite movies or what their favorite movies are…but that's me."

"So…"

"Pretty much Ty you have to be a perfect combination of you and Reid. Reid is confident and outgoing; you are mysterious, smart and polite. Just try to remember what would Reid do or say then dial it back a bit." We both laughed.

"Thanks Avery speaking of Reid what do you think of him?"

"Reid is a great friend…why?"

"Just wondering…so you don't see him as boyfriend material then."

"What's with the sudden interest Ty…?" He looked at the ground. "Did Reid ask you to do recon on me?"

"Oh shit he's going to kill me…"

"He did! Which means he's interested in me…?" I couldn't help but smile.

"Oo that made you smile…" Tyler teased.

I lightly punched his arm, "Shut up Ty…I guess I just never thought Reid would be interested, we've been friends for so long."

"Well he kind of thought that you felt that way…like you were just friends and weren't into him like that. That's why he's never made a move…"

"Well then I guess you have some good information to report back soldier." He laughed.

We walked for a few more minutes when I heard a few twigs snap off to our right. Tyler and stopped in the path, "who's there?" I called out.

A dark figure stepped out towards Tyler and I. I saw his blood red eyes, and fangs shine in the moonlight. "What a pretty slayer we have here…"

I pulled a stake out from my leg holster, "Tyler get back…" I ran at the vampire, we fought for a while; he parried most of my attacks and landed one good punch to my right cheek. That pissed me off, I attacked harder and got him on his back just as I was about to plunge my stake into his heart he dissolved away. Not like he turned into dust but just disappeared into the air. I recognized this; I had seen the guys disappear like this before.

"Tyler we need to get back to the house." He nodded and we took off back towards the house. I felt much better when I saw the all the lights were on. Once we got in I turned around and locked the door. Everyone came around the corner when they heard us.

Reids smile faded once he saw my bruise, he hand brushed over the bruise lightly. Thanks to slayer power it didn't really hurt. "What the hell happened?"

"We ran into a vampire…" his hand felt cool on my cheek.

"Seriously…you haven't seen one in two years! Did you dust him…?"

My dad came around the corner, Reid dropped his hand. "umm no he just disappeared like with magic…" The room was so quiet you could've heard a pin drop.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"What do you mean with magic?" Dad asked.

"Umm he like dissolved into the air…like they guys can when they use…" He looked suspiciously at the guys, this made my blood boil. "Dad don't even start it wasn't them! Tyler was just as surprised as I was!"

"Avery I'm just trying to think of all the possibilities…THEY are the only warlocks around here…"

"That you know of…" Reid huffed.

"Dad my point is the guys are my best friends they wouldn't hurt me or let anyone hurt me."

He nodded, "I apologize…" then he went down the hall and into his room.

Everyone let out a collective breath. "Sorry guys my dad just gets weird sometimes…I'll go pop us some popcorn and we can finish the movie marathon." I headed into the kitchen and put the popcorn in the microwave. I threw my jacket on the table and jumped onto the counter letting my feet tangle in the air. Soon I felt someone sit on the counter next to me…it was Reid.

"Hey you ok?..." His ice blue eyes filled with concern.

"Yeah I just don't like when my dad does that. I think he honestly was hoping it was one of you…it would give him an excuse to not let me go to school and keep locked in here forever."

"Yeah…but I understand where your dads coming from though, you're a great girl he probably thinks he's losing you…it's gotta be tough."

"I know but at the same time he has to let me live my life…I'm a slayer I get that but I also deserve to have some normal aspects in my life, like friends, college…boyfriends." I looked to see his reaction, I noticed he smirked for a second.

"Yeah…" The microwave went off and I poured the popcorn into a huge metal bowl for all of us.

I turned towards Reid, "By the way, you should get a different spy for your recon missions, Tyler isn't very tight lipped."

His mouth dropped open, "ummm"

I giggled, "I think you should talk to Tyler…" I walked out and into the living room where everyone was back in their usual positions. I put the popcorn on the table and took my usual seat next to Tyler. Reid looked hesitant to sit next to me.

I patted the seat and smiled, he returned the smile and sat down next to me. Kate jumped up, "I'm choosing the movie this time…and I choose Step-Up!"

Reid groaned, I whispered in his ear, "by the way Tyler has good news for you…" He smiled a huge smile and I couldn't help but laugh.

"What are you two laughing about?" Caleb asked.

"Nothing!" We said in unison, still laughing. Reid put his arm around me and I sunk into his side as the opening credits rolled. Soon I was asleep Reids heartbeat was the only thing I could hear and I loved it.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone going to do a lot of updating today and I'm totally obsessed with this story now.

Chapter 6

I was awoken to someone shaking me, "Hey Avery movies over…" My eyes fluttered open to meet the beautiful blue eyes of Reid. I sat up slightly realizing that I had laid my head in his lap.

"Ugh I can't believe I fell asleep…"

Kate crossed her arms, "Me neither that's one of your favorite movies! You never sleep during movies…"

I sat up the rest of the way, "Yeah rough night…so do you guys want to stay over I think there are still clothes you boys left here last time. Kate and Sarah you can borrow some of my stuff."

Everyone seemed excited about the idea; Kate helped me bring up all the sleeping bags, pillows, and blankets we could find in the basement. We moved back the couches and table to set up an awesome sleepover space. The boys came down, Reid and Pogue were both shirtless, Caleb and Tyler kept covered up in a shirt and sweat pants. I couldn't help but stare at Reid's tight stomach, each muscle was taut, defiantly has a swimmers physique. I felt myself blush a little, "so we are all set up…"

I turned around, I felt eyes on my backside as I put it "Arachnophobia" I suddenly felt extremely bare in my tank top and silk pj shorts. We all settled into our perspective sleeping bags, mine of course was between Tyler and Reid. A few hours and movies later everyone was asleep or so I thought.

I felt someone poking my in the back, "Hey you up?"

I turned over, "Nope…"

He smiled, "want to go to the roof?"

"Duh!" I whispered as we grabbed blankets and our pillows and headed to my room. I opened the door and made my way over to the side window that led out to the roof. We both climbed out the window and up to the top of the roof. I laid down on my back and wrapped the blanket around me, Reid settled in next to me, his arm gently brushed against mine.

"I love it up here…" Reid said.

"Me too…" I looked over at him his hair looked even lighter in the moonlight.

"So you like me too huh?" He smirked.

"So your spy reported back…" I turned onto my side and rested my head in my hand. "Why didn't you just ask me yourself Garwin, aren't you suppose to have a magical way with the ladies…"

"I don't know, it's different with you, I didn't want to make a move unless I knew you had feelings for me too. I didn't want to lose you as a friend if you didn't…"

"Do you know what day I figured out that I had feelings for you?"

He turned and matched how I was laying, "No when…?"

"It was last year, when you walked me home for the dells, and I told you about my needle phobia…something I never felt I could tell anyone besides you."

He laughed, "That was a good night…but my night was winter break our junior year. We had all gotten into that snowball war at Caleb's house…you looked so beautiful, snow had fallen in your hair and your face had a slight pink tone to it. You were a snow ball war warrior…"

"Aww Reid…I remember that, I nailed you in the face with a snow ball. And you wore those ridiculous fingerless gloves in ten degree weather."

"You love my gloves and you know it…"

"Yeah I do…" I laughed.

He reached over and brushed some hair out of my face. "Avery would you go on a date with me tomorrow night?"

"Of course Reid…" He smiled and I snuggled into his chest and stared at the stars until we both fell asleep.

I woke up early and after everyone left I went for my usually run. I stuck to a path that led into town; I didn't want to risk going into the woods again. After I was sure I had sweat enough I made my way back to the house. I grabbed some breakfast and sat down to watch some Ellen. I felt my phone vibrate, I flipped it open to read a text.

Hey bootyful ;)

*Reid*

Lol hey what's up?

*heartslayer*

Excited for tonight…

*Reid*

Me 2 where we goin?

*heartslayer*

That's a surprise. Pick you up 8

*Reid*

K C U Then Sexy ;)

*heartslayer*

I flipped the phone closed and hit the weight room for a few hours. I laid around the house until dinner, I ate fast and went to get ready, I showered and chose a hot pink, strapless mini-dress. I slightly curled my hair making it look a lot bouncier the usual. I did my usually dark eye makeup and added a hot pink lip gloss. I made my way downstairs at quarter to; I put on my fav motorcycle jacket and sat in the foyer waiting for Reid.

He was right on time; I practically ripped open the door as soon as I heard the doorbell. Reid was in a white dress shirt, un-tucked from his dark jeans, and a black dress jacket.

"Wow…"

"Eat your heart out Garwin…" I walked out the door and towards his car. He went all out he brought his red convertible Dodge Viper. "You brought the Viper…?"

He opened my door for me, "Only the best for you…" I blushed as he made his way to the drivers' seat.

"So where are we going?"

"You'll find out when we get there." He smirked. I reached over and grabbed the hand not on the steering wheel, we interlaced fingers, the song Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls came on the radio. Reid smiled, "Cuz you're the closest to heaven I've ever been…"

"Reid Garwin keep going like that and you may get lucky on the first date." I laughed and he wiggled his eyebrows. About forty minutes later we pulled up to a very fancy restaurant with a French name that I didn't even want to try and pronounce. Of course Reid had made reservations and we got a table in a spate room from the rest of the restaurant, it was all too perfect. We talked through most of dinner, mostly about being excited about school in two weeks. Reid was going to major in Art and my major was Psychology with a minor in Women's Studies.

After dinner he drove me home, he walked me to the door. I stared into those beautiful baby blues and I couldn't restrain myself, I pressed my lips hard against his. Soon his hands wandered up and down my body. He pulled away, "Be my girlfriend…?"

"Of course…" He smiled and kissed me back, we eventually made our way up to my room. Only separating to remove our clothes. We didn't go all the way, but we did get pretty hott and heavy, before Reid had to leave. I fell asleep replaying the most perfect date night in my head.


End file.
